sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics
Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics is a two-hour Saturday morning animated program block produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions, Dino De Laurentiis Company and American Zoetrope and broadcast on ABC from September 10, 1977, until October 28, 1978. The block featured five Hanna-Barbera series among its segments: The Scooby-Doo Show, Laff-A-Lympics, The Blue Falcon & Dynomutt, Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels and reruns of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. During the second season in 1978–79, the show was re-titled Scooby's All-Stars and broadcast on ABC from September 9, 1978, to October 28, 1978. The runtime was reduced from 120 minutes to 90 minutes by dropping The Blue Falcon & Dynomutt and Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. Overview Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics included five cartoon segments:Lenberg, Jeff (1991). The Encyclopedia of Animated Cartoons. New York: Facts of File. p. 409-411. * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (one episode, 11 minutes): Comedy/mystery show about three female teenage detectives and their companion, a prehistoric caveman superhero thawed from a block of ice. Sixteen episodes were produced for 1977–78. * Laff-A-Lympics (one episode, 30 minutes): Based on Battle of the Network Stars, this series featured 45 Hanna-Barbera characters, including Scooby-Doo, Yogi Bear, Mumbly, and others competing in Olympics-styled events. Sixteen episodes were produced for 1977–78. * The Scooby-Doo Show (one episode, 30 minutes): Comedy/mystery show about four teenage detectives and their talking dog, Scooby-Doo. Eight first-run episodes were produced for 1977–78, with 16 made for The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour from 1976–77 re-run following the final first-run episode. Two of the new episodes, as well as two others from 1976–77, feature Scooby-Doo's cousin Scooby-Dum as a recurring character. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (one episode, 30 minutes): reruns of the first Scooby-Doo series, originally run on CBS from 1969–70. * The Blue Falcon & Dynomutt (one episode, 11 minutes each): New episodes featuring the superhero Blue Falcon and his bumbling cyborg dog sidekick Dynomutt, introduced the previous year in the Dynomutt, Dog Wonder segments of The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour. The new Dynomutt episodes were two-part cliffhangers, of which eight episodes (four stories total) were produced for 1977–78. When the show became Scooby's All-Stars during the second season on September 9, 1978, the Blue Falcon & Dynomutt and Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! segments were dropped and two Captain Caveman segments were broadcast instead of just one; eight new Laff-A-Lympics and eight new Captain Caveman segments were produced for the block in 1978–79. The Scooby-Doo Show began the 1978–79 season in reruns, though starting from November 11, seven new episodes (produced for an aborted revival of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! as a separate half-hour) were run as part of Scooby's All-Stars. For the 1979–80 season, the block was cancelled and Scooby-Doo became a half-hour show as ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo''. Laff-A-Lympics and Captain Caveman would resurface on ABC during the latter part of the season in 1980. References External links * * * [http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/S/Scooby_s_All-Star_Laff-A-Lympics/index.html Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics] at The Big Cartoon DataBase * [http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/S/Scooby_s_All-Stars/index.html Scooby's All-Stars] at The Big Cartoon DataBase Category:Television series by Hanna-Barbera Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:Scooby-Doo package shows and programming blocks Category:1970s American animated television series Category:1977 American television series debuts Category:1979 American television series endings Category:Television programming blocks in the United States Category:English-language television programs Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:Television series scored by Elmer Bernstein Category:Television series scored by Alexander Courage Category:Films produced by Dino De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Francis Ford Coppola